How Yuki Fell In Love With Shogi
by missmakochan
Summary: Everyone's passions start from somewhere. For Yuki, it started with his neighbor [completed]
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Okay, this story idea started from a headcannon from tumblr. It's not my headcannon and I don't recall who said it and when I saw it but I just wanted to put this out there that the original idea isn't mine. I just took it and expanded it because I really liked it so...yeah. I'm sorry for the terrible writing [in this chapter and in the chapters to come!]. I'm in a bit of a writer's block and things just aren't flowing like they should be *bows deeply* I'm sorry! But just a bit of background, this is before Yuki is in high school. I'm not really sure when because I didn't really have an age set when I wrote this but this takes place when he's younger and childish and progresses...ish. I'm sorry!

* * *

"Tetsuya, could you bring these to Mr. Nakamura?"

"Mr. Nakamura? Who's that?"

"He's our neighbor who lives across the street."

"Huh? Why do I have to go? Tell Musashi to go."

"Tetsuya, you know better than that. Come on, your toys will still be here waiting for you when you get back."

Tetsuya grumbled and frowned and he looked away when his mother gave him a stern stare. He slipped on his shoes and his mother handed him a basket filled with goods.

"Be safe, Tetsuya!"

"I'm leaving."

Tetsuya grumbled. Why did he have to run a little errand that his little brother could do? As the oldest child in his family, Tetsuya had important things to do...like conquering imaginary kingdoms with his action figures.

Before he knew it, Tetsuya had crossed the street and ended up on the doorstep of Mr. Nakamura's house. It was a plain house and it was quiet. Tetsuya knocked and waited for a few minutes, growing impatient when there was no answer. He knocked again, louder, and grumbled when there was no answer again.

"This is stupid," he muttered.

Just as he was about to turn and leave, the door opened and Mr. Nakamura stepped out, startling Tetsuya.

"It's a ghost!"

"What? Where?"

Yuki was speechless. He didn't know Mr. Nakamura was an old man! He was a grandpa! Mr. Nakamura's expression matched Tetsuya's terror-filled face and they stood there, silent, until Mr. Nakamura broke the silence with a laugh.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare ya! Come on in! You must be Mrs. Yuki's boy. Tetsuya, was it?"

Tetsuya cautiously followed Mr. Nakamura into the house. Although it looked small outside, the interior of the house was wide and spacious. It was quiet, except for Mr. Nakamura's voice.

"Are you coming, Tetsuya? I'm in the living room!"

"O-okay!"

Mr. Nakamura was setting up a table in the living room and he instructed for Yuki to set the basket on the table.

"Tell your mother I said thank you and that I really appreciate her food!"

Tetsuya blinked,

"My mom made food for you? And how do you know my name?"

Mr. Nakamura grinned,

"I often bump into your mother on my daily walks. She talks about you all the time! She's very proud of you, you know."

Tetsuya blushed but he said nothing.

Tetsuya looked around the room. It was filled with pictures, figurines, books, and there was even a full suit of samurai armor sitting by the door to the garden. Tetsuya let out a quiet sigh of amazement.

"Whoa."

Mr. Nakamura looked up and followed Tetsuya's gaze, smiling gently when his eyes landed on the old samurai armor.

"Oh, you like that? It belonged to my great great-grandfather."

"Whoa, really? I mean, ahem, really."

Mr. Nakamura grinned,

"Really. In fact, this armor belonged to a man who fought numerous wars under the great Oda Nobunaga during the Sengoku period. He crossed a great river to relay an important message to the allies of Oda and he even saved Oda from an assassination."

Tetsuya listened as Mr. Nakamura continued with the story of the unnamed samurai, his mind conjuring romantic images of the Sengoku period and his ears composing sounds of war cries and the clashing of swords.

Mr. Nakamura finished his story and Tetsuya blinked.

"What? Is that if?"

"Of course that's it! What else do you expect? The samurai died. You can't bring a dead man back to life."

Tetsuya frowned but he said nothing more.

"Was that story really true, Mr. Nakamura?"

Mr. Nakamura shrugged casually,

"Who knows? Maybe you should do some research. Well, I've finished the food. Go ahead and bring these back home with you, Tetsuya. It's about time for you to go home, anyway; we don't want to worry your mother, now do we?"

Yuki nodded and he bowed before he left Mr. Nakamura's house, making a mental note to look into the Sengoku period when he got home.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Nakamura was surprised by how talkative Tetsuya was when he showed up on his doorstep the next week with a basket of food from Mrs. Yuki.

"-and then Oda Nobunaga was killed! And-"

'Slow down, Tetsuya! Let's go talk inside."

Mr. Nakamura took out two bottles of juice from the refrigerator and he helped Tetsuya set up the table. He smiled when he noticed that Mrs. Yuki had packed enough food for two. Mr. Nakamura served a bowl of rice for Yuki and he ate, nodding attentively as Tetsuya continued spouting his knowledge of the Sengoku period.

"And then Emperor Meiji brought an end to the Sengoku period."

"My, that is very impressive, Tetsuya! Where did you learn all this?"

Tetsuya looked proud,

"I borrowed books from my school library and read all about the Sengoku period! I'm practically an expert!"

Mr. Nakamura laughed and he patted Tetsuya's shoulder before telling him to eat.

Something else in the room caught Tetsuya's eye.

"What's that over there, Mr. Nakamura?"

"Hm? Oh, that? It's just an old shogi board. I'm sure you wouldn't be interested in a boring game."

"Shogi? What's that?"

"It's a game of wits and strategy. It takes a lot of thinking and brain power to win a game."

"It sounds like a war."

"Haha! That's one way to think of it."

Tetsuya's eyes glowed. Shogi sounded very interesting.

"Could you teach me how to play, Mr. Nakamura?"

"Are you sure? Wouldn't a kid like you rather play with toys at home?"

Tetsuya thought about his toys at home and shrugged,

"Shogi sounds fun."

Mr. Nakamura arched his brow but he couldn't stop a smile from spreading on his lips.

"All right, I'll teach you shogi. First, let's finish eating and clean up before we start anything."


	3. Chapter 3

Tetsuya was frustrated. Mr. Nakamura had explained all the shogi pieces and even gave him hints but the game wasn't clicking with Tetsuya's sense of logic. Mr. Nakamura chuckled at Tetsuya's expression; his brows were deeply furrowed and his lips were tightly pursed together in a line. They had been playing all day and the game had barely progressed.

"You know, Tetsuya, it's common for a game of shogi to last for more than a day."

"I know...but I don't want to lose!"

"No one likes to lose, Tetsuya, but losing can sometimes teach you valuable life lessons."

Tetsuya looked at Mr. Nakamura like he had just grown horns from his ears.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously! Why, you can use shogi as an analogy for anything! Take love, for example. You're a fine young boy and someday, you'll grow to become a fine young man. You'll meet a lovely young woman one day and you'll fall in love. However, in order to win her heart, you'll have to play shogi."

"What? I have to play shogi with her?!"

"Haha, in a sense, yes. You see, Tetsuya, like shogi, love is a process. Love takes time to cultivate and nurture-sometimes, you have to be strategic. Women are complicated creatures and figuring them out is almost like playing a game of shogi."

"Oh."

Tetsuya nodded but he didn't really get what Mr. Nakamura was trying to say. He grinned triumphantly when he finally made a move. Mr. Nakamura observed the board and nodded approvingly.

"Oh ho, that was a good move. However, it wasn't good enough! Ha!"

"What? Not again!"

"It's going to take you a lifetime to beat me, Tetsuya!"

"Not if I can help it!"


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Nakamura noted the gloomy cloud that hung over Tetsuya when he showed up on his doorstep, unannounced and without a food basket.

"Is something wrong, Tetsuya?"

"My mother is in the hospital...and it's my fault."

Without a word, Mr. Nakamura ushered Tetsuya into his house and fetched a glass of juice. Tetsuya began to cry.

"It's all my fault! If I was more careful, my mother wouldn't have slipped and fallen! I should've cleaned up the juice I spilled on the kitchen floor!"

"There, there, Tetsuya," Mr. Nakamura patted Tetsuya's head and pulled him into a side hug, "Now, why aren't you at your mother's side?" Tetsuya looked down in shame, "You're ashamed, huh? Let me tell you something, Tetsuya. A real man takes responsibility for his actions."

Tetsuya tearfully looked up at Mr. Nakamura,

"I should go to jail?"

Mr. Nakamura did his best to hide his laughter but he couldn't help cracking a smile,

"You didn't commit a crime, Tetsuya. It was an accident, wasn't it?" Tetsuya nodded, "Everyone makes mistakes. Why, I made thousands of mistakes when I was younger but like I said before, Tetsuya, a real man takes responsibility for his actions. You're paying attention to me, right?" Tetsuya nodded, "Taking responsibility means making sure to not make the same mistakes again. I know you feel bad but if you keep thinking about the things you did wrong, you'll never become a better person. What's done is done; all you can do now is keep moving forward. You can start by apologizing to your mother and taking care of her. Can you do that?"

Tetsuya nodded slowly as he let Mr. Nakamura's words sink into his head.

"I...I think so."

Mr. Nakamura took Tetsuya's hand and gently squeezed it.

"How about I take you to the hospital? We can stop by the florist and pick up a bouquet for your mother."

"Okay."

Tetsuya still felt guilty but Mr. Nakamura's words echoed in his head as he and Mr. Nakamura left the house, walking side by side down the street.


	5. Chapter 5

"My, Tetsuya, you've grown so tall!"

"Thank you, Mr. Nakamura. My mother says I'm not done growing yet, though."

Tetsuya helped Mr. Nakamura to the living room and they sat down to continue their game of shogi. Tetsuya observed Mr. Nakamura as he moved a shogi piece. Mr. Nakamura was getting older and older and his wrinkles were becoming more apparent.

"Mr. Nakamura, do you have any kids?"

"Yes, but they're all overseas working for big-time corporations."

"What about grandchildren? Don't they come to visit you?"

Now that he thought about it, Tetsuya couldn't recall a time when there were people other than him visiting Mr. Nakamura.

"Oh, I do have grandchildren-six of them, to be exact! Unfortunately, they are also overseas. I'm not even sure if they remember who I am. They were so cute when they were little," Mr. Nakamura reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture from his wallet, "These are my kids. They all take after their mother, though. I miss them, and I miss her, too. Oh, darn, you've got me cornered, Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya felt sad for Mr. Nakamura. He must've been lonely all those years when his wife died and his kids left.

"Mr. Nakamura, I hope this doesn't sound weird, but I want to play shogi with you forever."

"Forever! Oh, Tetsuya, that's a lot of pressure on me!" Mr. Nakamura smiled sadly, "I don't wish to die but I know that I don't have much longer to live. Look at me, Tetsuya; I'm getting older and older with each passing day. You are, too, of course, but you've got many more years ahead of you while I may only have a few months."

Tetsuya didn't like how his heart was squeezing painfully and he quickly wiped his eyes.

"Don't worry, Mr. Nakamura. I'm sure we'll have many more days to keep playing shogi."

Mr. Nakamura's eyes glowed competatively,

"Oh ho, is that so? I guess I'll have to crush your shogi spirit! Hi-yah!"

Tetsuya grinned and he turned his attention back to the game.

"There's a girl I like...and I'm not exactly sure how I should approach her."

"Oh? Is she pretty?"

"She's more than pretty. She's the most beautiful girl in the entire school."

Mr. Nakamura smiled,

"I see. Have you confessed yet?"

"No. I don't know how."

Mr. Nakamura laughed,

"It's times like these when honesty is important, Tetsuya. Tell her how you feel. Tell her why you like her. Don't tell her the things she wants to hear-tell her the truth. I'm sure she'll appreciate your honesty over flattery."

Tetsuya nodded and moved a shogi piece, drawing a grimace from Mr. Nakamura.

"I'll try that. If all goes well, I want you to meet her, Mr. Nakamura."

Mr. Nakamura's smiled softly and his eyes grew watery.

"I'd be honored, Tetsuya."


	6. Chapter 6

Tetsuya's body felt heavy as he made his way across the street to Mr. Nakamura's home. Tetsuya's girlfriend, Yoshida Hana, walked quietly beside him, her fingers entwined with his.

"Are you all right, Yuki-kun?"

Tetsuya nodded but in his heart, he was nervous.

Mr. Nakamura had called for him and his heart felt heavy. Mr. Nakamura usually didn't call for Tetsuya; he went to Mr. Nakamura's house without having to be summoned. Tetsuya knocked on the door and it opened. Tetsuya recognized the man standing in the doorway to be Mr. Nakamura's oldest son.

"I'm Yuki Tetsuya. Mr. Nakamura called for me."

"Come in; he's been waiting for you."

Tetsuya and Hana walked in and took off their shoes before venturing further into the house. Mr. Nakamura was on his bed in the bedroom and it was filled with his children and grandchildren. Mr. Nakamura was smiling but his eyes grew brighter when Yuki walked into the room.

"Tetsuya, you're here! Why were you so slow?" Tetsuya couldn't help but smile, "Could I have a moment with Tetsuya?"

Mr. Nakamura's son nodded and ushered everyone out of the room before closing the door, leaving the three people in the room.

"How are you, Mr. Nakamura?"

"Oh, I'm fine. The doctor is such a worrywart. Now, who's this, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya glanced at Hana and she nodded, bowing deeply to Mr. Nakamura.

"My name is Yoshida Hana. I'm Yuki-kun's girlfriend."

"Oh ho, so my advice worked? I'm so proud of you, Tetsuya! You were right; she is beautiful! Has he been good to you, Yoshida-chan?"

Tetsuya smiled while Hana blushed, nudging his side.

"Yuki-kun has been nothing but a gentleman. He's told me a lot about you, Mr. Nakamura."

Mr. Nakamura and Hana continued talking but Tetsuya remained silent as he observed Mr. Nakamura. His voice was softer than usual and his hands were trembling slightly; he had grown paler and his eyes were beginning to lose their usual youthful glow. He remembered Mr. Nakamura's words and he began to tear up.

"Yuki-kun, what's wrong?"

Hana put her arms around Tetsuya and he wiped his tears.

"I don't want you to die, Mr. Nakamura. I don't want you to go."

Mr. Nakamura smiled sadly and tears also began to fall from his eyes.

"Oh, Tetsuya. I don't want to die either, not because I'm afraid, but because there is still so much that I want to do in life! But I've done all I can and it's almost time for me to return to the heavens. Don't be sad, Tetsuya; you'll make Yoshida-chan sad, too."

Hana wiped away her tears and Tetsuya gave her an apologetic smile as he wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"I'm sorry I made you cry."

Hana shook her head,

"No, it's fine. I don't want Mr. Nakamura to die, either. It's only been a few minutes since we've met but I feel like I've known you forever. I wish Yuki-kun would've introduced us sooner."

Mr. Nakamura laughed,

"Everything has its time, Yoshida-chan. Now, Tetsuya, in case I don't see you again-"

"Don't say that, Mr. Nakamura!"

"-I want you to know that I love you," Tetsuya was stunned by Mr. Nakamura's words, "I know I have children and grandchildren, but you've become like my son. We've spent many months together and I've always cherished every day that you spent with me. Your companionship was the best expression of love I've experienced in a long time. Thank you, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya began crying again and he didn't hold back as he took Mr. Nakamura's hand, clutching it to his chest as he cried.

"I love you, too, Mr. Nakamura!"

Mr. Nakamura chuckled and patted Tetsuya's head, tears streaming from his eyes as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Mr. Nakamura died quietly one cold morning and the funeral was held the very next day. He was surrounded by his children and grandchildren and his eldest son said he died with a smile on his lips.

Tetsuya and Hana attended the funeral and many people gave their condolences to Tetsuya. They knew how much Mr. Nakamura loved him. Hana didn't know what to say to comfort Tetsuya so she held his hand and didn't let go unless he asked her to. He often squeezed her hand gently and smiled sadly at her.

"Thank you for being here," he said softly.

Hana didn't know how to respond, "You're welcome, Yuki-kun."

Mr. Nakamura's son presented him with a shogi board and a small bag filled with the shogi pieces.

"My father's last request was that these be given to you. He said you would know why."

Tetsuya bowed deeply and accepted the items. He was on the verge of crying again but he decided to wait until he got home to set up the board and pieces.

Later that night, after Tetsuya walked Hana home and went home himself, he began setting up the board but noticed when a piece of paper fell out. Curious, he opened it and found that it was a letter.

 _To my dearest Tetsuya,_

 _If you're reading this, then I'm probably with my dear wife in heaven now. Damn it all, I haven't beaten you yet in our game of shogi! All joking aside, I know how you must be feeling. Sad. Lost. Worried._

 _Don't feel that way, Tetsuya._

 _Don't get me wrong, those feelings aren't, by any means, bad; don't wallow in them. Rejoice! Live! Love! You have a bright future ahead of you._

 _Tetsuya, you were my pride and joy. I loved seeing you grow before my eyes and I am eternally thankful for you. I know we haven't finished our game of shogi but I want you to keep my shogi board and pieces as a reminder to be persistent in life. Hard work will get you places, patience will bring blessings, and if you fall, you have more than enough strength to get back up again and continue on._

 _I love you, my dear child._

 _Mr. Nakamura_

Tetsuya sighed. He couldn't cry anymore; all his tears were gone but a smile slipped onto his lips as he recalled the days he spent with Mr. Nakamura. It was true that Mr. Nakamura had taught him many life lessons as they played shogi. He even got a girlfriend thanks to Mr. Nakamura's advice. Tetsuya nodded as he thought to himself; wallowing in his sadness would only dampen his good memories with Mr. Nakamura and Mr. Nakamura probably wouldn't be very pleased if he knew how Tetsuya was acting. But still, it wouldn't hurt to grieve for a few days.

There was a knock on the door, and Tetsuya's brother poked his head into the room.

"What are you doing, big brother?"

Tetsuya glanced up at him before glancing at the shogi board.

"Let me teach you how to play shogi, Musashi."

* * *

The End


End file.
